oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crickett Mary
(Former) (Former) | age = 30+ | height = 5'9" | weight = 140 lbs | occupation = Doctor (Formerly) | birthday = | alias = Dr. Crickett | bounty = 0 | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Ito Ito no Mi | dfename = String-String Fruit | dfmeaning = String-Thread (医家) | dftype = }} (メアリー・クリケット, Kuriketto Mearī), more commonly known as Dr. Crickett for her miraculous surgeries and useful inventions, is a former who held quite the reputation as a world famous assassin. Mary led the as the Chief of Police, for a period of time. She is the mother of a set of triplets, Sengoku D. Michael, Sengoku D. King and Sengoku D. Autumn, each beautiful to their own. This makes her the former wife of a and legendary Yonko—Sengoku. At some point in her life she ate the Ito Ito no Mi and became a String Human. She now serves as a the leading doctor and scientist in the Dangai. As of now in the series Mary studies and everything pertaining to them. She has theorized many plausible theories about Devil Fruits, and their functionality. Appearance Mary is hailed as one of the most beautiful women in the world. In her past she took on a career in modelling as the face of the New World Magazine. She won the "Model of the Year" award five times, holding a record earning the award three consecutive years in a row. At twenty five she won "Miss New World", only adding on to her trophies of beauty. With such awards under her belt it's quite clear that Mary isn't your average chick when it comes down to looks. Sengoku states that he regrets his actions of attempting to cheat on her with her best friend. Her general body build and physical appearance are the traits that truly stands as the framework for her beauty. Mary is an astounding five feet nine inches tall, one of the shorter women in the world as most are considered giants. She has long purple silk-like hair that reaches to her mid back, and in her youth it reached to her feet and would drag across the floor. The hair over her face is done in a bang, in a stylish hime formation. She does this so that she can see her patients and work clearly. To match her hair are her luxurious purple eyes that are compared to the by her ex-husband, Sengoku. At five feet tall, the scientist's boasts a slim, curvaceous body "in all the right spots". Mary's bust isn't on a extraordinary level, but is indeed large for her size. Not to mention fitting her body frame perfectly. Personality History Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Devil Fruit Mary is the second highly renowned individual to study Devil Fruit and all things related to them. She has come up with many plausible theories revolving around the functionality of devil fruit and what they actually are. She has studied nearly every devil fruit for three, and was able to create more than a dozen fruit. Even then, one can't figure out the secrets of a devil fruit by just looking. They'd have to take a step further and actual become one of those devil fruit eaters themselves, and so she did. Mary can utilize two devil fruit at once which had not seen since 's era. While she herself only ate one fruit, she fed the other to her blade. Ito Ito no Mi While Mary does have the ability to utilize more than one devil fruit ability, in reality she only ate one fruit — the Ito Ito no Mi; a devil fruit. The Gift of God was presented to Mary while a young girl on her homeland. Mary was forced to survive on her own nearly all of her life. Mary's mother was an extremely ill individual, and the people of their village would bring the ill woman fruits and vegetables of all kinds. She and her daughter would share these gifts from the villages each and everyday. Within the many fruit baskets received, the Ito Ito no Mi found itself buried and was ultimately eaten by Mary. It's thought that the fruit reappeared in the garden of the villagers and was mistaken as a normal fruit. Because her homeland was so small, and segregated, they had never seen someone with great powers of a devil fruit before. Mary was thought to be the Gifted Child from God, sent to bring salvation to their village. That thought quickly shifted when Mary would go around destroying things unintentionally, due to creating strings against her will through the power of the Ito Ito no Mi. Because of her great power, Mary and her mother were forced to leave the village. With time she was able to master the power of the Ito Ito no Mi and began using it's powers as a way for her and her mother to survive. Because she ate a devil fruit she has unwillingly discarded her ability to swim, which handicapped her greatly. At a young age she had been killing pirates for their bounties, so that she could treat her mother so that she could continue to survive. With the strings produced by the Ito Ito no Mi being so thin and virtually invisible, she became an extremely efficient assassin. Over the years, Mary has been able to utilize many of the fruit's techniques effectively in battle. She could manipulate entire pirate crews with her "Parasite" technique and force them to kill each other. Her mastery over the Ito Ito no Mi became global quickly and people; marines and pirates alike, where instructed to be cautious when in combat with her. The World Government began referring to her as the Puppeteer (人形使い, Ningyōtsukai, Other. "Ventriloquist"). A fruit that—when used a specific way—forged her into a legendary assassin. There was literally no opponent she feared, and felt could not be defeated by the powers of the Ito Ito no Mi. The strings alone could cut through solid metal and on numerous occasions she'd displayed the ability to slice through entire ships from Pirates and marines. With a simple swing of her hand and her strings flowing freely she could level an entire building. Mary is also able to create multiple constructs made of thread, and the more thread she adds the more solid the object becomes. From things such as walls for defensive purposes, to things such as mallets for offensive use. Thanks to the abilities of the Ito Ito no Mi, Mary has achieved a form of flight known as gliding. By latching her strings onto the clouds in the sky, she can glide across the water and roads to reach a destination. She was even shown latching her strings to other buildings so that she could jump from building to building after having the clouds near her forcefully removed. The strings produced by the Ito Ito no Mi know no boundaries when it comes down to durability. They are sharp enough to act as a sword and can literally cut through a human's bones. It wasn't long before she had literally became the center of attention of the World Government because of her actions. In exchange for her mother's reliable care, she and her "crew" were offered a position to protect the as a police force within . * Marionette (絡繰り人形 (からくりにんぎょう) Karakuriningyou, literally meaning "Marionette String/Thread"): By attaching the strings produced by the Ito Ito no Mi onto her opponents Mary is able to manipulate the target's movements against their will. Sengoku called this, an exact mirroring of puppetry. With just a single string connecting to her opponent, she can control them as though they were under some sort of magical spell. Her elite precision and eyesight allow her to latch onto any portion of an opponent's body as she sees fit. With a simple flick, she threw a muscular man like Tiger D. Korag out of the Dangai's hospital with relative ease. It should be noted that Mary doesn't even need to apply hand movements to control a target. Even while controlling multiple opponents, Mary shows little to no effort when controlling them. As mentioned, Mary has made it so that her strings are virtually invisible, completely non-existent to the naked eye. * Monkey Bars (猿猿渡り (さるわたり) Saruwatari, literally meaning "Monkey Bar String/Thread"): * Devil's Playground (魔遊び場 (まあそびば Maasobiba, literally meaning "Devil's Playground String/Thread"): Awakened Techniques * Code to Heaven (暗号天国 (あんごうてんごく Angō Tengoku, literally meaning "Pathway/Thread to Paradise"): Haki Intelligence Devil Fruit Theories Mary's sole study is Devil Fruit and anything pertaining to it. Professionally, she's been studying Devil Fruit for about ten years, but has been observing them since she was a teen. Within this time she's documented numerous theories about what Devil Fruit are, and their functionality. Strategy and Deception Concept and Creation Category:Female Characters Category:Former Pirates